The Song of Natsu
by Daft Chief
Summary: "He remembered. He could feel the new power flowing through his veins. He needs this power, to find out who he truly is. to uncover the truth behind every single one of the lies he has been told. This is his Legend. This is his Song..." AU, Powerful Natsu, Smart Natsu, Different Take on Natsu's Character.


**The Song of Natsu**

"Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

**"Greater Being"**

_**"Attack/Technique"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and all other works that are not my own, are owned by their respective owners, please support the official release.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-The Song Of Natsu-<strong>

…

Prologue:

…_**And So It Begins…**_

* * *

><p><em>Light…<em>

The bright light surrounded him completely.

Blinding his vision and his senses.

But he knew that out there, out in the real world. That his nakama needed him,

They needed him to fight for them, to give them strength, to be their Sun…

…

"_**I can give you power"**_

He reached forward with his hand. Trying to reach the fading light above him. Trying to reach out and save himself. But it was all for nothing; the light had finally faded away into the darkness.

And for the first time in his life, his hands were cold.

Like the void of space itself, he felt cold inside and out.

The flame inside him was fading.

There was nothing to fuel those dying embers in his soul.

He really was dying.

Falling further and further down into the abyss of death.

But then he realized that something was wrong…

His fire wasn't going out, it was already out.

This feeling felt so different to him, being cold, being alone

But this was the feeling of death's cold embrace.

…

"_**I can give you what you need"**_

He didn't want to die, he really didn't.

He wanted to fight back, to scream, to shout.

But he just couldn't, his resolve to live was fading, as were his memories,

His memories, the memories of life with his friends, his nakama.

Those he failed to protect,He could have saved them.

But he didn't fight back. It went by all so fast.

Like a lightning bolt, and just like that, he was here.

…

"_**I can give you the power to fight."**_

He was falling further and further into the darkness.

He began to wonder how long he has been here,

But he realized that he has lost all sense of time.

His nakama were out there, without him.

He wonders how many days it has been since he died.

He tries to imagine how his nakama would react,

How they would take the news.

…

"_**Do not fear the night."**_

He could hear whispers, coming through the void of darkness.

Out of nowhere they came,

And their voices were all meeting his ears.

"_Is this how it must always end, you disappoint me."_ A voice mocked.

"_Why must it always end this way? Why do I disappoint you?"_ he questioned.

"_Don't give up, keep on fighting." _A different voice reassured.

"_How can I keep on fighting, when I've already given up?" _He replied bitterly.

"_Why do you give up so easily?" _That same voice inquired.

"_I haven't given up, I've just accepted my fate." _He replied.

He then laughed at himself for holding a conversation with voices, He didn't know were real or just a figment of his imagination

…

"_**Become the night."**_

He then looked around himself.

It was truly beautiful,

Blinding light had suddenly become an endless sea of stars,

Shining against the black void of space.

He then felt less lonely,

Believing that each and every one of those stars is the soul of a person,

Living or dead, it brought him comfort thinking about that,

Believing that his nakama would all stand with him till the end.

Then he felt a new light surround him.

And soon he to has become one of those stars in the night sky.

…

"_**Do not fear it, Embrace it."**_

He remembered,

Even as his memories were fading, he could still remember one moment.

Standing in front of the Eclipse Gate, a man walks out.

He knows it is not Future Rogue,

As he has already gone off to monologue about his "ingenious plan", to destroy all the mages in Crocus with seven dragons, a plan that was doomed from the start.

A man walks through the gate, his appearance is blurred, but his words ring out clearly.

"_Is this how it must always end, you disappoint me."_

The mysterious man then pulls out some sort of a large handheld weapon, and with a loud noise, like the crack of lightning, he could feel the ground hitting his back as the light begins to surround him. He could hear his nakama calling out his name, but he can't hear them.

He looked towards that mysterious man, and for one small moment in time, he could see his face. His brown hair covered his eyes, but he could see the bottom half of his face. Was it a look of disappointment or regret, he couldn't tell, but he could see a stray tear fall down his face as he walked back through the Eclipse Gate once more.

…

"_**Embrace your suffering."**_

He returned to the present.

Still inside of that one star, He thinks about what he has seen.

"_Why did he kill me?"_

"_Why did he know me?"_

"_Why was he disappointed?"_

"_And if he was disappointed, why was he so upset?"_

His head began to hurt from all the thinking he was doing.

But then his star suddenly began to move.

He could see off in the distance something that looked an awful lot like a moon.

"_No wait a minute, that is the moon…"_

As his star approached it he heard a new voice in his head.

…

"_**Fuel your anger with your suffering."**_

He could here this voice in his head.

Telling him to embrace all that has happened to him,

And to fuel his anger with his suffering

He remembered in the beginning he felt that his flame was dead.

It wasn't dead. It was never dead.

All his flame needed was fuel,

Something to keep those dying embers burning on,

Something to give his flame new life, and that something was his suffering.

All the pain he has been through.

All the sad times and all the times when he wished he was dead, and didn't want to fight back.

…

"_**I can give you that fire."**_

He heard that voice again.

And then he looked forward and reached out.

He reached out and touched the surface of the moon.

He closed his eyes and felt what was inside of him.

He could see that flame, but it was different.

It was a ball of blue lightning. To him it felt so foreign.

But it also felt so pure. His flames were an embodiment of caring, love, and friendship. His flames burned on to protect those who couldn't protect themselves.

But this lightning was an embodiment of pain, sorrow, and fear.

…

"_**This is your suffering."**_

He was in a black void now.

He looked around himself, and saw nothing but darkness.

He was the only thing providing light. His star, he remembered being out there.

Being one of billions, if not trillions of stars out there.

And now there was only one.

He was still shining bright, the only thing pushing the darkness away.

And he felt it once more. Those feelings of pain, sorrow, and fear.

He looked in his hands and saw that ball of blue lightning.

And then he saw steps, but steps to what.

He began to walk up those steps, and with each step, a new memory.

Some he has never experienced before, but he knew that he must have some sort of connection.

And there were memories that he does remember, all those times when he was in grueling pain, all those times when he was in unending sorrow. And all those times when he was too scared to fight. No the times when he was afraid to admit his fear.

And as he reached the apex of the stairs, he has accepted all of it. He has embraced all those painful, sorrowful, and fearful memories. He realized that these memories, real or fake. Define who he is and what he does. He looks to his hands and suddenly the lightning becomes uncontrollable. It reaches out to the edges of the void. Giving off light everywhere.

…

"_**You have embraced everything."**_

He looks up and sees an altar. It is the most beautiful work of craftsmanship he has ever seen. It was a simple cone, but flipped upside down. It was made of some sort of dark black metal, with lightning bots etched into every surface. And then he looked down into the altar and saw his own reflection. He then realizes that this is where it belongs. He reaches out with the lighting still in his hands, and places it down into the altar. And he sees it become more and more controlled, until it manifests itself into a highly condensed flame-like shape.

…

"_**You have learned well."**_

"_Who are you?"_

"_**I am you, but I am not you."**_

"_Why are you helping me?"_

"_**We are the same being."**_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_**All will be revealed."**_

"_What does this lighting mean?"_

"_**It means you are ready."**_

"_Ready for what?"_

"_**Power, power unlike anything you have seen before. Power that is strong enough to challenge the laws of death itself, the power to bring you back to the world of the living, the power to fight when no one else will fight."**_

"_I am ready"_

"_**I warn you this power does not come without consequences. People will come after you for this power."**_

"_I will face these consequences without fear, because I AM FEAR!"_

"_**Yes this is good, accept everything and become one with your suffering! Do you accept this power, no matter what follows?"**_

"_I accept."_

"_**And so it begins…"**_

* * *

><p>'Sup<p>

So this is my first fanfic. It portrays Natsu as a sword wielding, lighting using badass. It is going to be very AU. So if you don't like stories like that then you probably won't like this. Pairings will come in the future, and updates will be slightly inconsistent.

Yours Truly,

Daft Chief


End file.
